


Our New Cardassia aka Garak's Gay Daughters

by FrozenMemories



Category: Enigma Tales - Una McCormack, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack - Fandom
Genre: Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Post-Canon Cardassia, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: A quiet moment between Arati Mhevet and Tora Ziyal (who is still alive)





	Our New Cardassia aka Garak's Gay Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com
> 
> comments appreciated :)


End file.
